A Night Out
by X-WelshAngel-X
Summary: This is my version of how Victoria met James and how she became a Vampire.


A.N this is how I think Victoria was turned into a vampire, even though the times properly completely off. Hee hee

Oh by the way anything you recognize is not mine.

**A Night Out**

It was her last night in this life; she didn't know it of course.

She didn't know that she was to be prey to the deadliest predator on the planet.

She didn't know it would never be the same again.

She didn't know him.

She just didn't know.

She was dressed in black leather trousers with a blood red silk top which showed off her neck.

Her makeup done, her glowing green eyes stood out, her hair like red flames dancing down her back, she was ready.

She was going clubbing, there's a new club in town, she was going to check it out just like she did every month, and she checked places out with her friends.

It would be different though.

She didn't know.

She walked out of her family home, she had lived there all of her 21 years and she headed toward the new club a few streets away.

She didn't know that she would not return alive.

She didn't know she was walking to her death.

She didn't know that her heartbeats were numbered.

She just didn't know.

The club she was walking to was new.

Just opened.

The family that owned it was strange.

But everyone is strange in someway right?

She didn't know.

She turned the corner on the last street to see the club; it was called 'bloodlust', it was a big black building with the letters of the name of the club in blood red writing, you could hear the music steady beat from a mile away.

She saw her friends just arrive and stand at the back of the queue waiting to get into the club, Halley and Molly stood there waiting for her to arrive.

Halley had long blond hair that went just past her shoulders fluttering over her pale skin, her eyes were a never ending sea blue, everyone loved her looks. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a blue tank top. She looked beautiful and slutty.

Molly was different where Halley was light, Molly was dark. She was wearing leather trousers in black and a pink top showing off her slim stomach her midnight black hair falling in wave down her back clashing with her skin, her eyes were dark brown close to black glittering in the moonlight.

"Hey guys, I can't wait to see what this club is going to be like" she called out excitedly.

"Yeah, it should be great, how are you Victoria." Halley asked in a bored voice.

"I'm great how are you two" Victoria answered standing next to them in the queue.

"We're fine" Molly answered looking uninterested.

"Ok then, let's go in" Victoria suggested nervously.

She knew they didn't really like her but that doesn't mean she couldn't try and make them right?

She didn't know.

They got to the front of the line and the huge bouncer let them in.

As soon as they got past him they were hit with a wave of music that they could feel all over their bodies.

Halley and Molly walked over to a table and Victoria confidently followed.

"Victoria, you keep the table while we go get drinks, ok" Victoria didn't have time to answer before they left her at the table near the dance floor.

The club was filled with people; some were at the bar others sitting at the tables drinking and talking most were dancing on the dance floor.

She looked up as a drink was placed in front of her.

It was him.

The guy she had been crushing over ever since he and his family moved here and opened the club.

She looked over at her friends; they were staring at her with a mixture of jealousy and hate that he came over to her and not them.

"Hello, I'm James" he said in a voice of silk. He had dark blonde brown hair that was perfectly styled.

His eyes looked crimson, the colour of blood, 'it must be the light' she thought.

He was wearing hipster jeans with a crimson top which matched his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Victoria" she said over the music, cheeks turning red; 'I hope he can't see that'.

"Yeah, I know I've seen you around" 'I swear my face is on fire with that statement.

Why would he watch me, Molly and Halley sure but not me?'

"Really, why?" she ask.

"Well, you're beautiful and who wouldn't know you."

He than asks me if she would like to dance, her mind is still on that he called me beautiful, she don't realize that she's nodded and he's that he's taking her to the dance floor.

After a while he takes her to a table hidden in shadows with two drinks in his hands, a "U" shape couch which surrounds the table. They talk for ages; she could listen to his voice forever.

She looked up suddenly to find the club almost empty, she then look at her watch and realized it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

She went to leave but James had grabbed her arm telling her that she could stay with him for a while.

She looked at him reluctantly, my mum would be worried.

He started to kiss her neck, the hand on her arm tightened, she knew she had to get away, he was dangerous.

He bites her, she feel's her blood leave her, she don't know what's happening, she panicky struggle trying to get free until the last of her strength leaves her, she fall's onto the couch.

Suddenly something wet hits her tongue, I know it's his blood but she can't seem to care, and she drinks it down greedily.

Then there's pain it hurts so much, she's on fire, some one is screaming, no its her, she's screaming, she can feel James stroking her hair but it hurts so much, she's being ripped apart from the inside.

After what felt like forever the pain stops and she lay there breathing deeply, hoping it's now over.

I do know now

I am different

I am better

Stronger

Faster

A killer

I do know now,

I'm a vampire.

A.N I know that in Twilight they don't use blood but I don't care.


End file.
